It's not the end
by twilightgirl587
Summary: gotta read to find out! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**sneak peek.**

I left the note on the desk and silently left the office. I had found Carlisle, only to have my heart broken again to see him. So I followed my first thoughts. I felt the lid of the bottle in my pocket, the bottle that held my release. My freedom from this pain. It would hurt Charlie, but he had Sue now, she would take care of him. I didn't know if Edward cared whether I was gone or not, he had said he didn't love me anymore, he didn't want me. So why would he? Why would any of them? I kept my head down as a group of doctors walked by and slid out of the hospital and into the ever coming darkness.

 **A/N: I'm baaaack! hey guys! miss me? cause i missed you. so i am taking another go at fan fiction because i am dying of boredom lately so here is a sneak peek into my new story. if you guys like it let me know! idk if i am actually going to continue this because i have a bad habit of starting then getting a huge block, but i was so excited i couldnt help myself. let me know what you think! ~Twilightgirl~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Letter ( **CPOV** )

I thought I had caught a familiar scent on the way to my office, but we were in another state completely so it was impossible. I closed the door and walked to my desk, stopping when I see an envelope with my name on it. I picked it up and caught the scent again, was it really her? Is she here? I opened the letter and sat down when the first few words hit me. I couldn't even read it all the way through before I was running from my office, painfully slow in a human pace so I didn't raise suspicion. The words running through my mind as I ran to the back alley by the hospital.

 _I can't do this anymore, I can't live without you all._

I took off at a run when I hit the shadows, I had to get to her before it was too late. How could i let this happen? She was my daughter, blood or not, once she walked through our door that first day she became family. And yet we had left her, alone, unprotected.

I growled lightly to myself as I sped through the forest. If i made it to her in time I vowed to bring her home, and we wouldn't be leaving her again.

The family had broken apart when we left Forks. Edward went who knows where, only checking in every few months. Rosalie and Emmett decided to travel abroad. The only ones to stay were Alice and Jasper, though even they were different. Alice didn't find joy in shopping anymore, she had lost her bouncy energetic personality. Sitting and staring outside instead of shopping. It pained me to see her like that, so negatively affected. Jasper wasn't much better, he tried to hide it, but I could tell he was hurting more then us, still feeling guilty about what happened at the party. Nothing any of us said changed that.

And Bella. I couldn't even begin to think of how hard this has been for her, but judging by the letter I got, it was really bad. Bella told us of a friend that killed herself because of bullying. She always told us she would never do anything like that, she saw and felt first hand how it affected her friends family and she didn't want to put Charlie through that. So if she is as bad as the letter indicates, I may already be too late.

 **A/N: hey guys! ok not sure about this story so if you want more i need atleast 10 reviews. hope you enjoyed it. ~twilightgirl~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Release

 **(Bpov)**

I held the bottle in my hands, pacing the small hotel room. I had found Carlisle. I didn't know if the others were here with him or not, esme would be for sure. this would crush her. but did she really care? did any of them?

I hit the wall with my hand, letting the tears fall from my eyes. if they cared they wouldn't have left. they wouldn't have left me behind. with Jessica and lauren and the other girls who didn't miss a chance to remind me I wasn't good enough.

 _I wasn't good enough for him._

I couldn't take it anymore. I cant stand listening to them talking, cant stand the looks they give me as they whisper to each other. after mica died I promised myself I would never do the same. but here I am. staring at the bottle of sleeping pills in my hand. just one gulp and it will end. all the pain. the hopelessness. the loneliness. all of it.

I had given up the thought of being one of THEM. I gave that up when I woke up in my room after he left me in the woods, yes he left me by the house, but I couldn't stop myself from trying to follow him, so that part was on me. but all my hope was gone.

I sat on the bed and shakily took the cap off the bottle. Just a few more moments. I swallowed the pills and laid down.

Closing my eyes for the last time.

 **A/N: hey guys. been a while since i've been on here. how are you guys? is anyone still following me? I doubt it, but if you are awesome! here is a new chapter. sorry it took so long. I get started then I lose my mojo. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **~twilightgirl587~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Time

 **(cpov)**

I ran through the woods heading to the smallest least expensive hotel. if I know bella, and I think I do, she would be there. I knew she would tell Charlie, but she hated being spent money on, and If that is still true then she would tell Charlie where she was going, but wouldn't accept any money from him. oh Bella, she was always so simple. never wanted to be in the center of attention, never wanted anyone to fret over her. even when it was her birthday, she hated attention.

As I raced through the woods I thought back to her birthday, almost two years ago. how one tiny paper cut ruined everything. Jasper still blames himself for that. he wont talk to anyone but alice anymore, not unless he has to. I wish I had made us stay, ignored Edward and his ridiculous request. if we had stayed I wouldn't be racing through the woods against the clock to save the one human I never thought would make me and my family feel so...real.

I finally got to the hotel and ran inside, I went up to the desk "i'm here to see Bella Swan, she is expecting me, but she forgot to give me her room number. is there any way you could help me out?" I asked the young girl at the desk, I hated to 'dazzle' as Bella once said, but right now I went full dazzle. "um..i..I.. y-yeah" She struggled to form words as my'dazzle' hit her full force. I smiled at the girl as she looked up the room on her computer. "r-room 118, heres a key" she handed me the key and I thanked her before running down the hall.

I caught her scent in the hallway and prayed I wasn't too late to save her, even if I had to turn her myself, I wasn't going to lose her again.

I unlocked the door and rushed into the room, stopping in my tracks at what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys not a new chapter, if anyone is even still here.**

 **man a lot has happened in just a year. is anyone still there? I don't blame you if you aren't. I haven't updated in over a year. but if anyone is still there, please leave me a review. I feel like I am writing to empty air. leave me a review guys.**

 **~Twilightgirl587~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Floating and burning

 **(Bpov)**

It felt like I was floating. just floating on a cloud. no pain. no sound. just floating.

then the pain.

searing pain, like I was on fire.

fire in my veins. my toes. my lungs. it felt like it went on forever. I wanted to rip my flesh apart. make it stop burning!

I struggled to remember my thoughts, trying to think of why it was burning. is this what death felt like? everyone said death was supposed to be peaceful. painless. not like this.

my heart raced as the burning got worse and worse.

and then it was gone.

 **A/N sorry its short guys. what is the burning? any guesses? leave me a review please!**

 **~Twilightgirl587~**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 5: the choice

(Cpov)

I rushed over to the bed and checked for her pulse, barely there. her breath was getting shallower every second.

if I was going to save her, I had to move now. I looked around the room and grabbed a blanket, I picked her up and wrapped it around her. as much as I wanted to duck out the window, there were cameras, if I was seen entering her room but not leaving. it wouldn't end well.

I picked her up in my arms and carried her out, passing the keys to the girl in the lobby. "i'm taking her home with me, she isn't feeling well and i'm a doctor. my wife will be there to help as well." I quickly carried bella from the lobby, making sure to mention esme so the girl didn't call the police.

once outside the hotel I took off through the woods, then her breathing stopped. "bella." I laid her on the fallen leaves and looked her over, she was so skinny, so pale. I sighed. I couldn't let her die. it would destroy my already fractured family. "I'm sorry bella" I brushed the hair from her neck and bit down, tensing as I felt her blood flow into my mouth. I growled quietly but kept my focus. I let my venom go into her blood system and quickly pulled back.

I looked at her, she was too quiet, surely the venom was making her feel like she was burning alive. I frowned, quickly checking her pulse again, it was there, but faint. I looked at her again, how is she so quiet? I picked her up again and took of running to the house. this has to work.

we can't lose her again.

 **A/N here you go! new chapter yay! and he did it! he saved her. or did he? ;) let me know what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: questions

(Apov) **whoa change of character!**

I gasped as the vision clouded my eyes. "alice?" I faintly heard jasper, moments before feeling his protective arms around me. I don't know where I would be without him. my protector.

oh right, the vision.

I saw Carlisle running through the woods alone, then a flicker and then he is running again, but this time he is holding a girl. then it disappeared.

"alice what did you see?" jasper asked, I looked at him, I could barely think. "I think we are getting a new sister.." he looked at me like I just stabbed him in the back. "what are you talking about?" I shook my head. "we need to get everyone together, now"

within minutes everyone was seated in the dining room, looking at me. "whats going on alice?" Rosalie demanded, always such a joy. I looked around the table at my mother and siblings, minus one.

"I saw Carlisle running through the woods, then saw him again, running with a girl in his arms." growls from Rosalie, big goofy smile from Emmett, confused look from my love, and concern from esme. "they will be here within the hour" I said, then disappeared to mine and jaspers room.

a new sister, a new vampire joining our family. I shook my head, as if we didn't already have eyes on us from the volturi. they never did like how big our family was. and now we are adding another. what was Carlisle thinking? what if this newborn went against us? refuses to follow our ways, well we wouldn't force her of course, but It would hurt Carlisle and esme. what if we couldn't control her? what if she started fighting us? of course jasper could take care of that quickly. I shook my head, stop thinking like that alice. you haven't even met her yet. I gasped as another vision hit me. oh he didn't.

"bella"

 **A/N hey guys! here is a little change of character. this just popped into my head when I was thinking up the new chapter. hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 7: returning

(Cpov)

I rushed inside the house, almost slamming into my esme in the process. "Carlisle whats going on? alice said you changed another girl, what-" she stopped when I turned to face her, bella laying limp in my arms. "bella?!" she was at my side in an instant, brushing the hair from bellas face. "what happened? why is she so pale? why isn't she waking up?" I touched her shoulder lightly, then took bella upstairs.

"everyone meet in the dining room." I said, knowing my vampire family would hear me. I laid bella on mine and esmes bed, I knew my love would want to keep an eye on her after the family meeting.

when I returned downstairs I found my family waiting for me, Rosalie staring daggers, Emmett with a goofy grin on his face, alice bouncing out of her seat (gee I wonder why) jasper looked guilty, and esme was calmly waiting for me to join her. "I found bella, or rather, she found me. she left me this note" I handed the note to esme, watching as it was passed from one horrified face to the other. "I couldn't get to her in time, I had to turn her" more glares from Rosalie. "I have seen how us leaving her has hurt all of you. I wasn't going to lose her again. I couldn't."

I felt arms wrap around me and pulled esme into my arms. "you did what you knew was best my love. and I am so glad you did" then she was gone, I looked around and smiled, I knew where she went, most likely to bella. "what about Edward?" Rosalie demanded. I frowned. "not a word to Edward until bella is awake again. is that understood?" I looked at each of my children, receiving nods in return.

"good"

"so she is going to be one of us now?" Emmett asked, I nodded. "she already is" I left the room and went upstairs, she was already part of our family.

and now she will be forever.

 **A/N here it is! finally some answers. sort of. what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: waking up

(Bpov)

It was silent. Not a sound. Not a heartbeat. Not even MY heartbeat.

Am I dead?

I must be. But, if I was, that means he didn't come for me. They didn't come for me, they truly didn't care. "We do care Bella" I heard a smooth southern accent by my head, and was up in a flash.

Wait, what?

I blinked and looked around, everything was so clear. every spec, every fiber, even the dust in the air, grains on the fabric of wall paintings. Is this real? "Bella" I looked at the tall blonde figure in front of me. He looked normal.

Normal? What even IS normal. My normal, what I was used to, pale skin, golden eyes. Shining in the sun. "Carlisle?" I snapped my mouth shut, was that MY voice? it was so clear, sounded like bells. Carlisle smiled softly, that smile I knew. "welcome back Bella. You gave us all a scare" he said.

I frowned remembering the letter. "was it really that bad Bella?" I hear Esme's soft voice behind Carlisle, I had to step to the side to see her, to see all of them. I was about to answer when a tall blonde with scars covering his face and neck stepped into view. I growled low in my throat. He chuckled mobidly "I guess I deserve that" I straightened my posture instantly. "Jasper?" he smiles a crooked smile. "hello Bella" I smiled slightly, they were all here, it wasn't a dream. It wasn't my imagination. It was real.

All of it.

"you need to hunt" jasper said, then I felt it. The burning. The burning in my throat was so intense I grabbed my throat. "yeah, come on. I'll show you." With that he dropped out the window. I was at the window in an instant, wow, this is going to take some getting used to. I looked behind me at the others, then dropped from the window.

Excited to start my new life.

With my family.

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! sorry I haven't posted in forever. a lot of stuff going on at work and home. here is a new chapter, I hope you like it. leave me a review. that little button, yeah , yep that one right there. you know you wanna do it.**

 **~Twilightgirl~**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: Hunting

(Jpov)

I could feel curiosity and wonder coming from bella in waves as we ran through the forest at top speed. I could tell she wasn't going to be like a typical newborn. she has already shown so much restraint.

newborns were unpredictable. as I learned in my years of the southern vampire wars, training them for maria. I scowled at the name, the things she made me do, the things I did...

my head cleared when I smelled the scent of human blood, I flashed infront of bella, but she had already stopped. "bella?" I said warily. she growled at me "I need to get out of here" she said forcibly. I nodded, then she took off, back the way we came. no, she is definitely not a typical newborn.

I ran right next to her, ready to stop her if she changes course, but she didn't. she ran right back to the house and stopped by the garage. she looked at me, her red eye zipping around wildly. "bella calm down. hold your breath" vampires don't need air to live, holding hre breath will help her to clear her head of the scent. she shook her head and looked around. she is so calm. its strange for a newborn. I watched her rigid form slowly relax. there, that's better.

then she took off. "bella!" I ran after her, but she was just fast enough to stay out of my reach. newborns are stonger and faster in their first year then they ever will be. because their human blood is still in their system. it gives them an advantage in fighting.

I shook my head, there is no fight, I need to stop thinking like that. instead I tapped into her emotions. she wasn't angry or aggressive. she was calm. where was she going.

we broke into a clearing then, not 30 feet infront of me bella was ontop of a cougar, teeth at its throat. amazing. not even a experienced vampires can ignore the scent of human blood on a hunt. but she did it like it was the smell of garlic, no pun intended.

I watched as the fight slowly drained from the cougars body, as it slowly stopped moving. then she stood up and looked at me, if she was human I could tell she would be blushing. "sorry" she said quietly, I shook my head at her. "bella, I have never seen a newborn leave a hunt like that. you are so calm. I don't understand it."

I heard a twig snap behind me and spun around, crouching down, ready to attack. "jasper whitlock don't you dare attack me" I straightened up instantly. "sorry ma" esme smiled softly and touched my cheek. "alice was getting antsy, I wanted to come make sure everything was going ok. but I can see everything is fine" she walked over to bella and slowly pulled her into a hug, I smiled at the sight.

leaving bella has been hard on everyone, but esme took it the hardest. she already lost a child in her human life, then for us to leave another of her adopted children alone, especially a human like bella. she hasn't been like the esme we all know and love, she has been a shell. making a show for us, but I can tell she was hurting. I knew. I could feel it, feel everything.

I know when Edward finds out she is with us, that Carlisle changed her, he will be angry. but he will get over it. I knew he still had feelings for bella, even if he wouldn't admit it. leaving her was stupid. childish. all because he wanted to protect her. well look where we are. she wasn't happy, she never moved on. and when we left everything just got worse for her. I would never let her get to that point again. if that meant leaving my family then so be it. it was my fault we left in the first place. I wasn't strong enough to stop myself on her birthday, just that one tiny drop of blood.

I shook my head, enough of that thinking. she is here now. she is part of our family again. and that wont change. I wont let it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: trying something new here to make my chapters longer. been reading a lot so bear with me, sorry if it sucks**

Chapter 10: Talking

(Bpov)

I followed Esme back to the house, looking around as we ran, everything was so clear now, how have I been so blind? I could hear Jasper close behind us as we ran, I knew he was a soldier but that's really all Edward told me. he said I shoud ask Jasper about his story. I will have to ask him later, maybe he will tell me why he is so guarded near me. or protective when the family is around me. hmmm.

I heard the booming laughter as we came into the yard. then I was in the strong arms of Emmett, I laughed then remembered something he challenged me to years ago and instantly had him pinned to the ground. "damn bella" he laughed. "you are one tough little newborn" newborn. that word was so familiar to me, but I couldn't place it.

I let Emmett up and looked around, then I remembered the place, and flashes inside the house and to what I could tell was Carlisles study.

the door was open, I walked in and looked around the room at all the paintings. then I saw it. the three leaders. "Aro Caius and Marcus Volturi" I spun around to face Carlisle. he was standing by the door. "the vampire kings" I whispered. Edward had told me about them the night of my birthday party. Carlisle nodded. "they enforce the rules of our world" "you spent time with them" I said, looking at Carlisles image in the corner of the painting. he walked over to me. "about 100 years after I was turned, I was studying in Italy. their guards came across me in the woods while I was hunting. took me back to met the leaders. from then I joined them, for a while."

I nodded, Edward had told me some of this. "they wanted you to drink human blood" he looked at me and nodded. "after about 10 years I went out on my own, studying to be a doctor. and eventually came upon Edward" he said.

"Edward was afraid of them, that they would find out about me" Carlisle looked at me surprised. "why do you think that?" he asked, I shrugged "heard him on the phone once, before he..." I looked down, I couldn't finish that statement. I felt an arm around my shoulder and leaned into his side "we never should have left you." he said. I shook my head, I didn't want to hear pity. I knew they wanted to know why I tried to kill myself. "I guess its time to talk" I said, he nodded and we walked downstairs.

Everyone was gathered around the table. I stood in the corner by the window, I didn't want to sit down. Carlisle sat at the head of the table and spoke to the others. "Bella is ready to talk. we won't ambush her, but we are all going to talk." I stared out the window. "Bella?" I looked at Esme, she looked so different since the last time I saw her. "what happened" she asked. I frowned. "was it really that bad?" I heard Emmett mumble.

then I snapped

"was it really _that bad?_ " I yelled "the girls at school never thought Edward was really with me because he loved me. they all thought I was paying him to be my boyfriend, paying to get you all to be my friends. when you all left that's when they really let loose with the torture. reminding me everyday that I wasn't good enough. that no one could ever love me. reminding me that not even my own _mother_ wanted me. which I guess was true. a few months after you left she changed her number, haven't heard rom her since. but I guess that's just my lot on my human life."

I heard a crack and realized I was gripping the window frame, I frowned and turned away from the window. I glanced up and saw all their shocked faces, they don't even know the half of it. "you were my family, atleast you acted like it. Jasper and Emmett the ever protective brothers I never had growing up. Alice the sister I always wanted to go shopping with, maybe I would have actually liked shopping if I had a sister. even Rosalie, in her hate felt like an older sister, jealous that the new baby was getting all the attention."

I closed my eyes, feeling like I would burst out sobbing if I still could. "from the first day I met you it felt like Carlisle was just a little more attentive then Charlie. everytime I saw him he knew when I was feeling off. when something just wasn't right. and Esme. for the first time in my life I felt like I had a real mother. I always felt like the mother growing up. making sure the bills were paid, sure Renee did the work but she was never any good with money. or shopping. hell she almost burned the house down one night trying to make soup! I did everything for her and myself. cooking, cleaning, shopping. all while she had boyfriends in and out every night. when she met Phil I was relieved. finally I could be a kid. but by then it was too late. I could never get back a childhood. but having someone like you, all of you, constantly checking on me, at school, when I was at you house, when Edward went hunting. I felt like a kid. I felt like I could let go of being an adult just for a little while."

I heard a chair scrape and saw a flash of blonde before hearing a crash upstairs and a scale. I guessed Rosalie has smashed Edwards precious piano. seconds later she was back. "continue" she growled. "when you all left, you took my heart with you. when Edward left me in those woods, saying he never loved me, none of you did-" that's when Emmett stood up "he told you that? that we didn't love you?" I stepped back, I had never in my life seen Emmett that angry before. then I felt a wave of calm flood the room. "Emmett sit down" Esme said quietly. he sat down with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest, angry muscles bulging out of his arms.

"after a few months I couldn't take it. I left school. Charlie was furious, but I was 18, there was nothing he could do. I tried. I tried to be my old self, for Charlie. but he saw right through me. he stopped trying to find out what Edward told me. stopped trying t get me to talk about it. when he met Sue I saw a light in him I hadn't seen since I moved to forks. that's when I decided I was done. he has Sue now. I even found the ring in his jacket." I smiled at that memory, he got so red and flustered when I asked him about it.

"so I started doing some searching. I knew Carlisle couldn't stay away from hospitals if his life depended on it. he could never stop helping people. so that's how I found you. Cullen. central city hospital. so I left a note for Charlie. I knew this would hurt him, but he has Sue now, he will be ok. then I traveled here."

I looked at Carlisle "at first I was going to confront you, but when I saw you, it felt like my heart had been ripped apart all over again. so I went into your office and wrote the note. then slipped out before I was caught. went to the first hotel I could find, and here we are" I stood by the window watching as they processed everything I said.

then everything went crazy.

 **A/N: here you go! hope it doesn't suck. let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 11: chaos

BPOV

Everything happened at once.

The table went flying through the window, Emmett could barely control the anger I saw, it was terrifying. Rosalie wasn't any better, if looks could kill, well I wouldn't want to be Edward when she got to him.

Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm Emmett down before he broke something else. Rosalie took off with Alice hot on her heels.

Then there was Jasper. He wasn't moving. Wasn't looking at anyone. I didn't have to be a fancy mind reader to know what he was thinking. I walked over to him and knelt infront of him, Emmett's screaming still echoing behind us.

Jasper looked at me and for a brief second I thought I saw fear in his eyes, and that hurt. "Jasper" I said, I took his hand in mine and made him look at me. "I don't have to be a mind reader or an empath to know what you are thinking. I know you. even when you stayed in the background before I noticed you everyday. I want you to listen to me, and listen carefully." he looked at me curiously.

I let all the love I felt for him and the family flow through my body. "Jasper what happened at the party was not your fault. Hell I would be worried if you of all people didn't react that way." he was about to say something but I stopped him.

It didn't escape my notice that everything behind us had gone quiet.

"Jasper when you smelled my blood you felt not only your own bloodlust, but the bloodlust of every single vampire in that room. your thirst was magnified 6 times more then if it was just you and me there. You let yourself be taken out. The unstoppable god of war Jasper Whitlock. You let yourself be stopped because you didn't want to hurt me. I don't know what Edward told you after that night but don't you dare listen to him. You are so much stronger then you let yourself think. And now that I am back, and one of you, I am going to make sure you never feel anything but your strongest" I felt his arms wrap around me and returned the hug immediately. "Bella you have no idea how special you really are." he said. I smiled a little. "thanks Jasper"

I didn't notice he was in the room until I heard him speak. It was a voice I wasn't ready to hear yet. "Bella?"

I turned on the spot and came face to face with the golden eyes of Edward.


End file.
